


Text Me [Podfic]

by ArwenLune, blackglass, daroos, litrapod (litra), miss_marina95, reena_jenkins



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Epistolary, F/M, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Romance, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/daroos/pseuds/daroos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/pseuds/miss_marina95, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Text Me" by Clockwork_Mockingbird.</p><p>"In which Darcy gets Steve's number and proceeds to drag him into the modern world via text messaging and their friends start to ship it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Text Me [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clockwork_Mockingbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork_Mockingbird/gifts).



> Also used for my "epistolary" square on trope_bingo.

  
Cover art by: [reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins)  


Length: 02:16:08  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/text%20me.mp3) or as an [m4b](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/text%20me.m4b). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

If you would like this in individual chapters, you can download a zip file [here](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/text%20me.zip).

Chapter 1 [07:46]  
Chapter 2 [06:53]  
Chapter 3 [10:30]  
Chapter 4 [12:12]  
Chapter 5 [13:02]  
Chapter 6 [13:33]  
Chapter 7 [12:50]  
Chapter 8 [16:32]  
Chapter 9 [13:16]  
Chapter 10 [17:01]  
Chapter 11 [12:26]

There's also a fanmix of the songs included in this story! Scroll down to the related works! :D

A link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/text-me).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Producer's Notes (blackglass): *collapses* IT'S FINALLY FINISHED. This has been an incredible labor of love and I have so many people to thank for helping me to get this done. 
> 
> Thanks of course to the author, Clockwork_Mockingbird, without whose work this wouldn't exist. Please check out the sequel, [Timeline](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2602040), which continues this story...ON FACEBOOK. It is FAB. :D
> 
> Thank you to all my podficcer friends who I roped into this project:  
> -I could not have asked for a better Steve to my Darcy than reena_jenkins. She made the cover art and the fanmix, pulled double duty as a beta-listener, and held my hand as I vented all my neuroses about this project to her. ♥~  
> -It was a joy to work again with ArwenLune, who played the lovely Jane Foster. :D  
> -This is the first time I worked with litra and her performance as Natasha blew me away; it was the perfect blend of sexy, dangerous, and mysterious.  
> -daroos' performance as Tony (and Phil!) _cracked me up_ , I am so delighted. I remember listening to the file she sent me for the first time and laughing until I cried at her line delivery.  
> -And super-mega-thanks to miss_marina95 who came on board as I searched desperately for someone to play Pepper to round out the cast. YOU SAVED MY LIFE. 
> 
> I also owe an incredible debt of gratitude to my beta-listeners: reena_jenkins (thanks again!), cantarina (thanks for helping out even as you were battling the mold!), and lissatsm (♥~).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[fanmix] Welcome to the future, Steve!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658833) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)




End file.
